Betrayal of the Sky
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: The holy city of Rome desolate and destroyed. Vongola has also been decimated; all by one person. The one and only Sky. However there is a reason... it was betrayal.


**Based off of the tragedies of betrayal, trust, and friendship… Something that I see in every anime, manga, and real life…**

**Because, even if we don't live like this… somewhere, or in some timeline… someone is living like this.**

**Betrayal of the Sky**

The rain was pouring down in the streets of the once populated city, Rome. The glorious city were reduced to rubble and the citizens that lived there were either dead or fleeing for their lives. It supposedly held the most notorious Mafia Famiglia, the Vongola, who helped the weak citizens and defend them. But they too were reduced to only a figment of their memories. Disbanded they were only a few stayed together to fight against the enemy that had brought the group to an end. And that person was once the only person that they all cherished to be their only Sky.

"Found the target, 'Rain'," a man wearing a red shirt, which had seen better days as it was covered in tatters and burns, hid in the corner speaking into a mic of his earpiece looked over to where his enemy sat looking down at the rubble under his feet, "And before you ask… No it hasn't stopped bleeding," and true it was as his wounds were covered in the remains of the suit jacket was no help as crimson liquid dripped to the ground. His silver hair which always glinted in the sunlight had dulled as well as his eyes of silver green.

"Don't try to do anything, 'Storm'. I'm probably on the other side of where you are watching right now," another man was also hidden by a destroyed building across from the other. He too was wearing a dress shirt, instead it was blue, but in the same manner. However his wounds were minor and only some of the blood had seeped from the cut areas. His usual black spiked hair was drooping, unlike his earlier days, as his brown cold eyes watched the figure to continue sitting. "How is your status right now, 'Sun'?"

"I'm ready here, though you can say that I extremely don't like this," a man slightly older than the other two was hidden by a trench and was squatting in a readied fashion. The drenched yellow shirt was taken off and was wrapped around his waist tightly to compress the wound on his stomach. His spiked up silver hair was also drooping as his dull eyes of silver frowning at the figure at the middle of their area of attack. "Oi, 'Cloud' you still with us in this?"

"… Talk to me again and I will bite-you-to-death," a man of flat black hair and steely ebony eyes responded coldly. His violet dress shirt didn't seem to be in much trouble as the others but it had a few scratches and burn marks. However, instead of staying close like the others he was a little further away. His eyes glared in a direction close, but a little ways from him, making him draw his tonfa, "That includes you, 'Mist',"

"Kufufufu, still moody are you?" the other said holding his trident over his shoulders as laughing odd, red and blue eyes. His indigo pineapple styled hair was dripping in the rain as the tail continued to hang off of his other shoulder. His clothes were in the same condition as 'Clouds' but that was thanks to his illusions.

"'L-Lightning' here," a quivering voice came into audio of the communication device. He was shivering in his drenched green shirt only having a scratch on his shoulder. One green eye was open as the other was closed… however this time it wasn't for fashion as blood seemed from his mess of hair and pair of horns. He shivered and looked around the corner of his hiding spot to see the figure in the middle, "D-do we have to do this…?"

"Yes," a voice called out, but this time not from the devices. All of them looked at the figure in the middle now standing from his place at the middle his eyes shut as if shutting everything he sees out. His suit was still on as the orange dress shirt exposed from under it was still in perfect form and not seeming to have been touched by the rain or debris. Brown gravity-defying hair formed around the face of the young man that they all knew so well. The young man opened his eyes of dull and cold brown eyes with no warmth that it once held, "And you know that you don't have a choice since you all have become my enemy."

'_Click'_

"This has to stop…" a familiar voice said.

The young man's eye shifted as his head turned slightly to see the person behind him wearing a black fedora as his sideburns curled from under it; Onyx eyes glaring underneath it at the former pupil, who only stared back. A gun ready and aimed at the back of the young man's back.

"Do you have the heart to do so…? _Reborn_?" he asked not too just him… but all of the people surrounding him.

"Then can I ask where is yours?" the hitman said gripping the gun tighter at the trigger.

The young man's lips pulled slightly to a small smile. A smile that was cold unlike the warm ones he always wore during his younger days.

"I left it… No…" he answered in a seemingly cold as his eyes became distant with the sight of being close to being broken, "More like I forcibly lost it…" The older man's expression changed to surprise of what he heard and loosened his grip. Everyone's eyes widened as he swiftly grabbed the gun out of the man's hand and reversed the way the barrel was pointed at. Everyone didn't hesitate to jump out and out in the open to get closer, however only close enough to see the empty shell of the person that was once the peace of all of their lives.

"You can't pull the trigger…" 'Storm' said his eyes looking at the man in pain.

"Oh _Gokudera-kun_ you don't know _me_ anymore," he answered coolly.

"This isn't like you," 'Rain' replied gripping his hands on the sword hilt ready to pull.

"I can say the same for you as well _Yamamoto_," he glanced only at the sword then pulled up to his eyes.

"We mean it extremely!" 'Sun' yelled glaring at the man.

"_Onii-san_… no… _Ryohei_ you can't have a say in this," he said sarcastically.

"Herbivore, you will not escape out of your punishment for the peace you disrupted," 'Cloud' growled as he readied his stance.

"_Hibari-san,_ aren't you also a disrupter of peace?" he almost laughed.

"Kufufufu, I really admit your change is something that I despise the most out of mafia," 'Mist' chuckled evilly.

"Then you should also look more at yourself _Mukuro,"_ he chuckled back twice as coldly.

"Please… can you just stop…?" 'Lightning' pleaded.

"Oh _Lambo_…" he said softly that sounded hurt, but also cold, then fell silent.

Silence between them, all in the middle of the deserted and destroyed holy ground of Rome.

They could strike but they didn't until…

"Do you guys know where my heart has disappeared to…?" he asked as his eyes hid behind his bangs. They didn't answer… no they didn't want to answer because they knew… the small smile appeared once again.

The rain was lifting…

"Do you guys realize what you have done…?"

The lightning also stopped lighting…

"Do you guys have any idea…?"

The mist dissipated…

"The anger that I felt…"

The storm was leaving…

"The sadness…"

The cloud moving out of the way…

"The loneliness…"

The sun was starting to set…

"Everything…"

The sky was turning black…

"If you guys really wanted to save me…" he said raising his head as droplets fell from his face as he turning the barrel away from his former tutor widening his eyes at the motion…

Then faced it at the side of his temple… with a sad smile looking at them with tears coming down from his emotional eyes…

Everyone moved as they heard his next words, "Then you wouldn't have betrayed me…"

_Then a thunderous sound sounded across the desolate holy city. A young woman with long amber hair and eyes looked up in surprise at the night sky. A single star which she always sought in the sky disappeared from the middle of stars, which she singled out as their friends, dimmed at the loss. Tears streamed from her face as she heard the constant cries she could hear echoing… telling her what has been done._

_She then looked down at the sleeping children, who had come from the past unexpectedly…_

_From a parallel universe… _

_The exact people that had created this nightmare…_

_But with more hope of a better future…_

_She hugged a child in her arms; the exact same person that she knew had passed on, but didn't have to face the harshness of __**this**__ reality…_

_She cried and whispered a plea to the sleeping children…_

"_Please… don't abandon him like we did…"_

_A watch beside her ticked off the seconds she had as she continued on what she had to say left._

"_Please… keep smiling with him…"_

_A few seconds more._

"_Please… keep helping him…"_

_And then a little more._

"_And please… Keep loving him… our boss… our… Tsunayoshi…"_

_A puff of pink smoke and they were gone. She knew they didn't hear her as she continued to eye the empty spots of where the children were… but she wished… and she hoped… that the lives of themselves of another universe… would have a better life than the nightmare they lived in… The nightmare that __**they**_have_ continued to live in…_

_Without the one person that was their Sky…_

**Backstage**

**Reborn: ….**

**Tsuna:…**

**Gokudera:…. YOU WILL DIE NOW! (Pulls out dynamite)**

**FXF91: What…? I didn't really want to write this! It's just on impulses!**

**Yamamoto: Hahaha don't be so hard on her. She is just writing things that inspire her.**

**FXF91: Thank you Yamamoto-kun! (Praising him like a god)**

**Yamamoto: But I have to say I can relate to Gokudera.**

**FXF91: … (Shrinking back… shrinking back…)**

**Lambo: Ne, ne, Tsuna I want candy!**

**Tsuna: Alright Lambo. Don't pull on my pants it's going to fall!**

**Ryohei: I EXTREMELY DON'T GET IT!**

**Hibari: You guys are crowding.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu, indeed a fic that shows my true persona.**

**FXF91: Except at the end… (Murko starts chasing me)… AAHHH HELP!**

**Reborn: So when's the other fics going to finish?**

**FXF91: I… don't know… (**_**click) **_**I can't help it… I'm going back to school soon!**

**Everyone else that was left out of this fic: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FXF91: COME ON SOMEONE HELP ME! (**_**bang, bang)**_** I WROTE THIS STORY FOR A REASON! **_**(bang, bang, BANG) NOOOOO!**_


End file.
